Him or Her?
by smoothcriminal311
Summary: Santana faces one of her biggest highschool decisions ever. Who will she choose? Him or Her?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything glee.**

 **MUST READ:** This is set in third season of glee. (still in school) Santana and Brittany broke up because Santana just wasn't feeling the fire in their relationship anymore and she also had a feeling Brittany still liked Artie.

POV: 3rd person omniscient

Okay, enjoy!

/

/

Santana was feeling down because she had just broken up with Brittany. And to make matters worse, one of her best friends (one of few), Blaine, had just gotten the news that he has to have surgery on his eye since Sebastian threw that tampered-with slushie at him.

Santana _hates_ Sebastian. She really, really, really hates him. Hates him with a passion. She more than anything wants to get revenge. Luckily, after talking with Kurt, she and him discussed the details of their plan and everything was taking place. She was glee club now, at the front of the room, with Kurt explaining the plan to everyone. They were all in and couldn't wait for what was going to go down.

Later, Santana had just questioned Sebastian of the assault in the room with all the chairs (or something like that). "She questions my honor." Sebastian said smirking. "I demand satisfaction in warbler tradition," Sebastian stated. Santana rolled her eyes and said,"Cello guys, hang back a second. I'm going to need you for this one."

They then sang a very intense version of Smooth Criminal.

They had just finished the song and were staring into each others eyes. They both felt the heat in that song, their faces were just close enough that Santana could almost feel Sebastian's lips. He leaned in and kissed her heatedly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he did likewise around her waist. He kissed down her jaw and neck. Santana then realized if she came back with a hickey on her neck, there would be questions. She pulled away and Sebastian scrunched his eyebrows "S-Sebastian I'm sorry, I-I have to go," Santana stuttered/whispered. She ran away quickly but then came back and asked,"I have to know. What was in that slushie?" "Rock salt," Sebastian said looking down at his feet trying to hide his confusion from kissing Santana." She nodded and ran away

That evening, she listened to the recording she had taped to her underboob. Surprisingly enough, you couldn't hear them kissing. She sighed and thought about her kiss with Sebastian. And how she loved it.

 _God, I couldn't have actually liked that kiss. Could I? I mean Sebastian is hot but I don't know. But that definitely wasn't better than Brittany. And I'm lesbian! Oh who am I kidding? I loved that kiss, and I want to see him! But what about the glee club? Oh screw it! I do what I want!_

Sebastian was laying in his bed, replaying his kiss with Santana over and over. He wasn't afraid to admit it, that kiss was electrifying. _But how can this be? I'm gay! Ugh whatever! I have to see her again!_

The next day, they were in glee club and Santana had just given the recording to her classmates. "By the way Santana, Sebastian asked me for your phone number. What's that about?" Blaine asked with his eye patch on. Santana was actually shocked. "I'm guessing you have no clue?" Blaine asked. She shook her head. "Did you give it him?" Santana asked pretending to be annoyed but Blaine saw right through, luckily nobody else did. Blaine looked away. Santana just walked out. Blaine quickly followed her into the hallway. "San, what's going on?" Blaine asked concerned. Santana teared up and Blaine pulled her in for a hug. "I kissed him," Santana admitted pulling out of the hug. "San, it's okay,"Blaine said. "No it's not! He hurt you and I kissed him!" Santana said shocked. "Did you like it?" Blaine asked putting his hands on her shoulders. "I did," Santana said looking down. "Then you can't be ashamed of it. You can't help you're feelings, San," Blaine said. "I'm sorry," Santana said looking away. "You have nothing to be sorry for. You at least got evidence for the team," Blaine said lightening the mood. She laughed lightly. "Thanks Blaine," she said. "No problem," Blaine said hugging her.

Just then, Santana's phone beeped. "It's Sebastian," Santana said shaking a little. Blaine wrapped an arm around her supportingly and said, "Open it." She did and recited what it said, "He wants to meet me at the Lima Bean for coffee." "When?" Blaine asked. "In an hour," she stated simply. "Go, San," Blaine said sweetly. She thanked and hugged him and ran off to her car to pick out what she was going to wear.


	2. Chapter 2

Santana was getting frustrated trying to figure out what to wear. _Dress or shirt? Boots or flats?,_ Santana thought. She finally decided on a red tank top, a leather jacket, and black leggings. Her hair was in a high ponytail with natural makeup. When she was almost out the door, her phone beeped.

Sebastian-Are you coming?

Santana-Yes.

Sebastian-Good. I'll see you there.

Santana sighed contemplating what she would say, what they would talk about. She walked out and drove to the Lima Bean.

When she got there she already saw Sebastian sitting in a booth staring out the window. He was wearing a navy v-neck and black jeans. She walked over and sat down pretending to be annoyed. Sebastian looked at her and said, "Santana..." "What do you want Smythe?" Santana asks harshly. Sebastian was shocked Santana was being that way. "If you don't want to be here, why did you come?" Sebastian asked hurt. Santana immediately felt a wave of guilt and said, "I don't know. Why did you want to meet me?" "Because I'm positive we both felt something in that kiss, Santana," he said looking into her eyes, "I wanted to know if I was right." Santana nodded. "Did you feel something?" he asked nervously. "I-I don't know. That kiss was...different," Santana managed to get out. She knew Sebastian was hoping for more of an answer so she took a deep breath and said," I liked it." Sebastian's solemn face grew into a smile at her words. "I liked it too," he stated, "Look Santana, I thought I was gay but that kiss...damn." Santana smiled and said, "I know." He smirked and said, "Wanna come back to my place? No feelings or anything. Just you and me." Santana laughed and said, "Perfect." Even though both of them were definitely feeling...something other than just sex.

Sebastian then drove Santana to his house with a smirk on his face the whole way. Once they got there, Sebastian opened her door for her and unlocked the front door. Santana's jaw dropped when she saw the place. It was three stories high and looked like you could get easily lost. Sebastian ignored her reaction. He took her hand and lead her to his room. It was big yet simple. Gray walls, a huge bed, a dresser, and a desk. There was a huge stack of books and magazines by his bed. And the bathroom was almost as big as his room. Santana looked around curiously as Sebastian leaned against his wall and waited for her.

When she was done exploring, she walked over to Sebastian. He put his hands on her waist and hers around his neck. He leaned in and kissed her. He moaned into the kiss and so did she. He took off her jacket and she took off his shirt. She licked her lips at the sight of his abs and took a moment to look at them. "Like what you see?" Sebastian asked. She smiled as kissed his collarbone. She took of her shoes and he did the same. He pushed her against the wall and kissed her roughly. He took of her tank top and jeans to reveal her "gorgeous body" as Sebastian thought. He layed herdown on the bed and left hickeys from her neck to just above her belly button. She moaned and pulled his hair. He then took of his jeans and boxers. Santana smiled impressed. He removed her bra and panties, licked her breasts, and massaged them. She let out a silent moan. She pushed him, down of the bed, grabbed a condom off of his dresser, and straddled him. He held her hips as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He pushed in and out of her slowly then sped up causing moans to come out of both of them. "S-Sebastian," she stuttered, "I'm going to-" "Me too babe," Sebastian said. Santana buried her face into the crook of his neck as they both came. He laid Santana down gently beside him. They cleaned up, Santana put on her bra and panties while Sebastian put on his boxers.

Together they just laid there and fell asleep. Both of them not wanting to admit that they felt something more.


	3. Chapter 3

Sebastian had just dropped off Santana at her own house both of them relieved that the awkward car ride was over. As soon as Santana walked through the door, she called Blaine.

B- Hey San, how was the date?

S-We didn't really talk...

B-(shocked) You had sex?!

S-Yeah... He said that it was just sex, no feelings...

B-But you felt something more?

S-No

B- Yes you did, San

S-No! I didn't! I'm lesbian! It was just sex. Leave me alone, Blaine!

And with that she hung up.

She sighed. She felt bad for yelling at Blaine, but she didn't want to believe it. She can't like him. "He hurt Blaine. He's rude, arrogant, and gay!" these were the thoughts Santana had all day. She decided not to call Blaine back, so she just laid in her bed. Sleeping, watching Netflix, and occasionally eating. Her mom came to check in on her a few times but Santana had been just as snippy she had been with Blaine

Back at Sebastian's house, he felt he needed to talk to someone about this. But he wasn't really close with any of the Warblers. So he took a chance and called no other than Blaine Anderson.

B-Sebastian?

S-(awkwardly)Hey

B-What do you want?

S-First, I want to apologize for what I did to you. I don't know why I did it. I'm sorry.

B-(took a deep breath) I forgive you. And whats second?

S-Second, I need your help.

B-With what?

S-The other day, Santana and I kissed. Then we went on a sort-of date and got back to my place and had sex.

B-And I'm guessing you're feeling something more?

S-(sighed) I don't know, I just know that it wasn't normal sex. I felt something but I don't know if she felt something too.

B-(trying to sound not too excited) Well, I'll try to get something out of her.

S-Thanks.

They hung up and Blaine could not be more happy. He decided he needed help for his plan so he called in a few favors. "Oh yeah, this is going to be good" Blaine thought smiling.

 **Sorry if this is short! I needed a set up for tomorrows update!**

 **xoxo~smoothcriminal311**


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, Kurt?" Blaine asked his boyfriend as they sat down in the Lima Bean. "Yes?" Kurt responded. "I need your help with something..." Blaine asked trailing off. Kurt eyed him suspiciously and said, "What?" "I need your help getting Santana and Sebastian together," Blaine said waiting for his reaction. Kurt opened his mouth but then closed it and thought for a moment. "Well, they are perfect for each other," Kurt said admittingly, "So, what's the plan?" Blaine smiled and explained it. Kurt laughed and said, "And you're positive the won't kill each other?" "Positive", Blaine said laughing too.

A few hours later Santana was at Blaine's house. As soon as Blaine opened the door, she hugged him, well practically jumped on him. "I'm sorry," she said. "It's okay, San," Blaine said sweetly. "Hey Kurt," Santana said confused. "He just wants your opinion on this outfit I picked out. He says it's not fashionable but I think it is, so, I called you," Blaine said. They went back into his bedroom with Santana in front. When she opened the door they pushed her in and locked it. Santana turned around, surprised and banged on the door, "Blaine Anderson, I will go all Lima Heights on your ass if you don't unlock this door!"

"That I believe," came a familiar voice. She turned round to see Sebastian Smythe laying on the bed with his signature smirk. "What are you doing here?" Santana asked breathless. "They wanted us to talk," he said simply. Santana just rolled her eyes defiantly. "Santana, we do need to talk," Sebastian said sitting up. " _We_ don't have to, you can talk and I can listen," Santana said. "Fine," Sebastian said, "I think I like you." Santana's eyes went wide but her mouth stayed silent. She was speechless. Sebastian stood and put his hand on her cheek. She didn't move a muscle. Then he kissed her putting both hands on her cheeks. It was a gentle yet meaningful kiss. He let go and said, "Tell me you don't feel anything." Santana didn't say anything she just wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. He quickly came to his senses and returned the kiss. They let go, and Santana said, "I do." He smiled gave her a light kiss.

Just then, Santana's phone went off. She picked it up to hear the sound of Brittany's voice.

B-Santana?

S-Brittany?

Sebastian rolled his eyes and flopped down on the bed. Santana went and sat next to him. Santana and Brittany exchanged a few words before she hung up.

"What was that about?" Sebastian asked sitting up.

"That was Brittany. She wants to get back together."


	5. Chapter 5

Santana was in shock. She was heartbroken when she broke up with Brittany because she knew she wasn't the only one Brittany had feelings for.

Santana just sat on Blaine's bed not saying anything. "Are you ok?" Sebastian asked. Santana shook her head. "I have to go," Santana said quickly. Just then, Blaine opened the door hopefully to find the two together. Santana ran out and left. "What's going on?" Blaine asked. "Brittany wants them to get back together," Sebastian said simply. "I'm sorry," Blaine said putting a hand on Sebastian's shoulder. "I'm fine," Sebastian said storming out just as Kurt walked in. Kurt had a confused look on his face. "I'll explain later," Blaine said.

In glee club the next day, Santana and Blaine sat next to each other awaiting Mr. Shue. When he walked in Brittany was beside him. "Take it away, Brittany," Mr. Shue said.

 _I Wanna Dance With Somebody_ came on and Santana whispered to Blaine, "Oh, no." Brittany sang straight to Santana while she just gave a small smile.

Once the song was over, Brittany said, "Santana, I want to get back together. You and I are perfect for each other." Santana stood and said, "Britt, I can't do it. I know you have feelings for me, but you have feelings for Artie too." "That's what you said last time," Brittany said. "I know but I also know it's true. Brittany I have feelings for somebody else and he does too," Santana said. "He?" Brittany asked tilting her head. Santana nodded. "He who?" Brittany asked. "Sebastian Smythe," Santana said smiling.

Rachel gasped and said, "Oh my god, you guys go together so well!" "Even though I don't like him, you do go together and I'm happy for you San," Kurt said standing and hugging her. Santana thanked him and said, "I'm sorry Britt but I have to see where this goes." Britt nodded and sat down next to Artie. "San, he's upset. You need to go see him," Blaine said. Santana nodded and ran out.

She drove to Dalton and asked where she could find Sebastian's room. She finally found it and knocked on the door. Sebastian opened it dressed in nothing but sweats. Santana mouth watered a little bit but said, "Hi." "Hey," Sebastian said. He looked broken and upset. "I'm sorry about Brittany. We-We're not together or anything. I ca-came here t-to say-" she was cut off by Sebastian's kiss. He cupped her cheek and ran his fingers through her hair. They let go and they both smiled. He pulled her into his room and shut the door.

It was different than last time. It was sweet and tender. They went on happier than ever since they were finally together.


End file.
